Play Date the Beginning
by kakashi0313
Summary: Karin Shale is searching for her brother who went missing after he entered a violin competition in Italy 5 years ago. To search for her brother, he agreed to join the game Sein Cylden proposed-a marriage game between the top 4 of South Dale High.


Play Date April 19, 2009

**Chapter 1- first encounter**

"Do you really have to go?" I asked.

"I'll be with you as long as you want me to, but this time I have to go."

"You can't!" I shouted back.

"I have to." He said those 3 words as if they were his last. No, I don't want to think such thing. It has been 5 years I must say. 5 years since I last heard his voice. He was special to me. More special than you can ever imagine. He was my only brother. All I know is that he went to Italy for a contest in violin. He was a talented musician, but why didn't he contacted me for 5 years. Our parents were dead, and all I have is him. Teiter Shale. I have to find him now even if my grandmother doesn't want me to.

She is always strict. Karin here, Karin there. Etiquette here, etiquette there. Manners here, manners there. She wants me to become the perfect girl of the shale family. She also wants me to inherit our family's business someday, so I have to be perfect. I want to do something for a change, and that happened when I entered high school.

It was south dale high. It was the most prestigious school here, and I got a scholarship. My first day in high school was a total mess. It was all ruined because of the rumors that spread in the campus. "Did you here, that Kio-shorter name for Karin-used her money so that she can be the top 1 at the entrance exam?" one of the girls gossiping about this today. What a fuss. It wasn't true. I worked so hard to get here because I'm a shale-that was what my grandmother always told me to be proud of.

I didn't know that I got the top 1. I didn't know at all. That was where my temper grew. I decided that this stupid gossip to end. I have to say it. "I didn't get the scholarship because of money! I didn't even know that I was the top 1!" I shouted as the crowd looked at me with ardent eyes. Then they started to talk again. I can hear their whispers everywhere. It's really annoying! I even feel humiliated being in the center of attention at my first day.

"Because you're not the top 1." A husky voice said at my back. The crowd suddenly became quiet. The atmosphere suddenly became tensed. As I turned my back, there was a handsome man standing at the middle of the entrance gate. I didn't know who he was, but I'm sure he's not ordinary.

"Excuse me?" I suddenly asked out of the blue. I couldn't stay quiet with all the uncomfortable feeling that surrounds me. I have to say something, but I didn't expect that.

"I said you didn't get the top 1 because I am, so don't boast yourself like that. Who cares about your money? You're really annoying." This guy said straight at my face. It was like I've been slapped by this guy from what he said, but the crowd was still looking at him. He walked passed at me and whispered to me, "You're blocking the way."

Rude I must say. That guy is really rude. I also noticed that what he said was somewhat true. I am standing in the middle of the way, but it's still embarrassing. That guy will surely pay the next time we meet, but I'm not hoping to see his face again.

April 21, 2009

**Chapter 2- unexpected outcome**

"This is impossible." I said out loud as I was amused by what my eyes are seeing. There on the board near my classroom was a piece of paper that decided my fate. It was said that the girl by the name Karin Shale is the 5th person among the top students here at south dale high. It was unacceptable from a member of the Shale family to be the 5th from the top. I cannot believe this!

"Face it princess. There are people out there smarter than you are." A guy said at my back.

"Like I'd care." I said wanting his face to disappear. I thought he was just someone that would want to talk to me, and go if I showed them my stubborn side. But it was different. First he called me "princess", and now he's following me everywhere. He is really annoying. I decided that when I looked back again and he's there, I could show him what I'm made of and punch him in the face. "Sooner or later you need a friend you know." He said making my hatred grew higher than he already did.

"There. It's a blank check. You want money right? Go ahead and take it." I suddenly told him, and walked away from him. Before I could get away, I heard the sound of a paper being torn apart thus making me turn. He tears the check as if it was just a trash. Despicable is the only description that fits him. I didn't know someone will waste an opportunity.

"I, Kale Meisen, don't take any money from the Shale family. I'm the top 2 you know." He said with arrogance in his voice and a smirk in his face.

"Whatever." I said coldly at him. Like I'd care. I noticed I often use that phrase, maybe it's because of him.

As I was walking towards my classroom, a couple of girls were crowding the hallway. I couldn't get through so I stopped at the moment.

"Well, well. The king of the jungle has come to the city." This guy by the name Kale meisen said. I didn't say a thing. I was amused by the fact that this person, who embarrassed me awhile ago, looked somewhat like my brother. I can't be mistaken.

"King of the jungle? What does that suppose to mean?" I asked him.

"Well, he is the successor of the Cydlen family, the family that is respected in Italy. He is Sein Cydlen. He got the top 1 here at south dale high. What would you expect from the only son of the duke in Italy? He is like the prince from Italy."

"Did you fell in love with him?" he suddenly asked.

"I'll tell you when that happens." I said arrogantly. Why would I fell in love with him in the first place? That is absurd. He may be the only son of the duke in Italy, but you are in my territory now, Sein Cydlen. I, Kio Shale, am the princess of this city, and you can't be the prince here.

As expected, the students here at south dale high are still looking at me as if I'm the boss of a mafia squad or something. Every time I tried to ask them about something, they'll just say, "Anything from the Shale family." What are they, pets of my family? Annoying. Really annoying.

I was happy that the bell for dismissal had rung. Now I can go home and rest there in peace. On my way to the gate of the school a guy cried out, "Wait up Zean!"

"How many times do I have to tell you Castor that I'm Sein now?"

It was Sein Cylden. What are they talking about? What does he mean by he's not Zean anymore?

"Zean?" I suddenly asked out loud. I didn't want them to know that I'm here, but it intrigues me to know something about him that might lead me to my brother.

He scrutinized me as if he doesn't want my very presence here. He made me push away from him until I was leaning on the wall. He blocked my way with his arm, and looked at me ferociously. He was so close to me. It's my first time for a guy to be this close to me.

"Whatever you heard, it has nothing to do with you." He said, and turned his back away from me. "Let's go, Castor." "Goodbye for now, princess." This guy by the name Castor said to me. I can't let this opportunity to go to waste. This might lead me to my brother.

"Then I'll just tell everyone that you're not really Sein, but Zean since you don't care." I said expecting that he will listen to me. He stopped, but he didn't turn around. I guess I'll just tell them after all. As I made my step away from them, someone grabbed my hand making me stop. It was him. Sein Cylden.

"Let go of me you scumbag." I said out loud at him, but he didn't let go. I couldn't break free, but I made a single step away from him that made me tripped. I fell down and noticed that he fell down on top of me! I never imagine that he was too close. It was as if he's about to…don't think of that Kio! You won't let this happen.

"Get off of me, you pervert!" I shouted back at him.

"Me pervert? You are the one who fell, right?" he answered back. "I'll take that stubborn side of yours away from you."

He was about to kiss me! My first kiss was stolen by this egoistic person. This is so disgusting.

"You think I'll do that to you? Impossible. You are not my type." He said. He stood up and made his way away from me. How about my opportunity? I can't let it go.

"You are not also my type, but I want you to help me. You look somewhat like my brother, Teiter Shale. Maybe, by any chance…"

"I'm not interested. That matter doesn't have anything to do with me." He said coldly. He is so arrogant. I want to kill him now, but he has to help me. He has to. He has the connection in Italy where my brother went.

"I thought you'll help me take my stubborn side away from me right? Then help me find my brother." I said courageously.

"Fine, but first you have to beg on your knees." He said with a slight grin on his face.

"You're going too far, Sein. She is from the Shale family. She couldn't do that."

"Exactly." Was all Sein Cydlen said.

I have no choice. I need his help. Even if I have to mess the name of Shale family, I'm determined to see my brother again, and so I did it, my worst nightmare.

It was obvious that he is shock. This is my first time in history after all. All I can do is close my eyes and pray that no one will notice me. I can feel that he touched my chin that made me open my eyes.

"I'll help you then, stray cat." And he kissed me. My first kiss was stolen so easily.

"Stray cat? I begged on my knees and this is what I get?" I shouted at him with all the hatred he made me do. He turned his back away from me and raised his point finger making it look like it was number one.

"Since I'm the master, there is one condition. You have to stay away from Kale Meisen. I'll decide afterwards if I'm satisfied." He said and walked away.

Master? No one orders me around. He can't tell me what to do or not what to do. He is no ruler of my world. What an embarrassing day this has become.

April 22, 2009

**Chapter 3- the decided play date**

I finally got home. I think that entering that school was the worst idea. It was the beginning of my nightmare. The next nightmare I had was when my grandmother showed up. She was waiting for me to arrive. At least I got here before the curfew, but why do I feel like she's mad about something.

"You're a disgrace to the Shale family, Karin. Didn't I tell you that you shouldn't be the top 5 on your school? Get to your room, and stay there until I said that you can get out of your room. Is this clear?" she lectured me by the time I arrived at the mansion. It was always like this. I can't be the granddaughter she wanted me to be. She likes my brother better than me.

"I understand perfectly." I said and walked away from her sight and went to my room. At least I can rest peacefully now. I really hope this nightmare would end. At least I had my step closer to my brother, hopefully.

"It is a pleasure for you to come here at our mansion." I heard my grandmother said. I can hear a slight conversation outside when I'm at my room. It's like echoes from somebody. It's an advantage to me in some ways as well.

"The pleasure is all mine. Is there something you wanted to discuss about since you called me at my mansion?" a familiar guy asked at my grandmother.

"Yes there is. I have a favor to ask of you if you don't mind." That was the last thing I heard from their conversation. It interests me because it's the first time I saw my grandmother interested about something, and asked a favor from somebody. I wonder who he might be. I guess I just have to wait here at my room, and take the chance to rest from this nightmare I'm having.

"Miss Karin, your grandmother wants to see you at the reception hall." My butler said. That was strange. She was mad at me at first then she wants to see me all of a sudden?

"I'll be right there." I answered back.

As I went down from the staircase to the reception hall, I saw Castor and an unfamiliar guy with him. The prince from Italy was here too. Why are they here at my mansion?

"You've got a nice crib, princess." The unfamiliar guy said. That was a street talk. I don't speak the same way as he does.

"Have some manners Fye." Sein said, and he obeyed him with no further question.

"I believe I don't remember asking any strangers to visit my mansion."

"I'm afraid you're right, and that is why I humbly apologize, but your grandmother insists me to do her a favor concerning you."

"To let you become my fiancé?" I asked. I know what my grandmother wants: Fortune, fame, and wealth. He is respected after all.

"I am delighted to here you say that, but I rejected it. Rather in fact I have an offer to make instead. I hope you can accept my offer."

I didn't answer. It was the first time someone rejected my grandmother. She is fierce and all that. I want to see her face after this-not in a fact that I'll laugh at her or anything. A slight nod answered his question and he turned his gaze off of me. He is really rude. In fact, I haven't heard him said my name once. Also, what if he told my grandmother about the deal we made? Now I'm in big trouble.

"We'll play a game." Sein Cydlen said.

"A game?" I asked.

"Yup, a game. It's been awhile since we played a game so the three of us are excited." This guy by the name Fye said.

"Since your grandmother asked Sein a favor, and Sein rejected it, we planned to play a game since we don't want her to be disappointed. It's simple. All you have to do is choose the one you like between the top 4 students at south dale high to be your fiancé. All of the top 4 students at south dale high are qualified to be your fiancé because we are all prestigious and from respected families around the world. So it's going to be your choice that you want to marry, and it will be the one you chose who will get the advantage of your family's wealth. So, will you accept our offer?" Castor explained as if he was excited as well.

"It's between Sein Cydlen the top 1, Kale Meisen the top 2, Castor Mielfior the top 3, and me Fye Breesette to whom you want to choose."

"Fine. I'll play your game. When will I announce that I already chose somebody?" I asked.

"On your sixteenth birthday." Sein said. "That is the decided play date."

"It will start about… now."

April 23, 2009

**Chapter 4- reluctant past**

Thank god the night was over. I can't imagine myself holding on to that game of his. My grandmother even lectured me and said, "You shouldn't be a disgrace to our family!" What a burden it is. Being part of the Shale family I mean.

The driver said that I was at school at last. The next day came, and there where no signs that they are taking their game seriously. What a relief. This is a burden after all. "Good morning, princess." Kale startled me early in the morning.

"So you're taking this seriously huh?" I asked him.

"What are you talking about?" he answered back as if he knew nothing. Maybe he doesn't know about the play yet. That's impossible. He is the top 2. Maybe he's just pretending not to know so that he can impress me. Well I'm not falling for it.

Screw you. Better luck next time Kale.

Before we can enter the school, I can smell the scent of roses everywhere. There were roses everywhere at the school. Since when did the school have a rose in here? Then the 2 of them appeared right before my eyes. It was Fye Breesette and Castor Mielfior. "What in the world are you doing?" I asked pissed. All of the students were fascinated by what they are seeing. Commoners I must say. This happens when I woke up from bed. There were roses everywhere in my room. I hate that scent since then.

"Shall we start with a wonderful morning, Karin?" Fye said as he bowed down like I was a princess-for the fact that I may be one. Castor was just following Fye's lead as he looked at me while he was fixing his glasses. They look really extravagant, but the scent of the rose really disgusts me.

I grabbed the phone on my pocket, and dialed a certain number immediately. I called the butler on our house and said, "I want you to send twenty cleaners to my school immediately, Michael. I want them to be here after 10 minutes," And dropped the phone back to my pocket.

Everyone was staring at me as if I sent a whole squad of police officers here at the school. Even Fye and Castor were bedazzled from what they saw. I went pass them and warned them saying, "I hate roses. If you want to back down now I don't care. At least you have a clue what I dislike."

I don't care if they hate me after this, but I want this play of them to end. I noticed that Sein wasn't there together with the couple. I wonder if it doesn't suit his style. I could burst out laughing just thinking he'll do something like that. As expected my cleaners had their jobs done in a pinch. I went to see if they did great, and I must say that they really did, even though I went there with eyes focusing on me.

"Hey you, come with me." Sein suddenly appeared far at my back.

"I have a name you know." I replied arrogantly. I could feel that they were mad about me for some reasons that concerns Sein, but who cares about them anyway?

"I don't care. Just follow me."

There we went to the student council room. No one was there maybe because they already went home at this hour. I have to say that the room is quite modern, and their tea set is quite innovative. We had a French daisy black tea, and he was looking somewhere else as I drink the tea. He wasn't paying attention to me.

"What do you want with me?" I asked him.

"For a minute will you quiet down? You are so annoying. You irritate my ears."

"Well, you shouldn't have invited me here." I stood up and face the way out. He didn't stop me, but he slammed a pile of papers in the desk wanting me to read it. He is so arrogant. He is thinking way down where he doesn't pay any attention to his surroundings. What's wrong with him?

It was a report about the competition held in Italy five years ago. It was my first step towards my brother. I'm really happy. I should read it once I get home. I need to thank him at least, but he still looks unhappy. Maybe I should cheer him up in return.

"Why won't you celebrate with me? This is an achievement after all." I asked him.

"No thanks. There's nothing special to it anyway." He replied. He is so cold.

I kept silent until he'll say something. This might test my patience out. It started to get dark and my curfew is almost up, but I'll still stay until he'll say a word.

"You're persistent are you?" He finally said.

"Yes I am." I answered back. He grabbed his phone and called someone and said, "Meet me at the gate of our school after 5 minutes." Then he looked at me.

"What do you want?" He suddenly asked me.

"What are you thinking? I'm curious." I replied back

He stood up and went out of the room. What a rude guy leaving a lady alone in a room. I followed him where he went and ended up in the gate of our school. I saw his car in the front gate and I stopped. He pushed my back until I went inside his car. He wants me to go home. Preposterous.

"You are easy to read, Kio. Whatever I'm thinking has nothing to do with you, and besides you don't want to hear an old boring story of mine anyway." He said and turned his back away from me and gave me a wave of goodbye.

"You are not going to step on that thing until I said so, and since he's not here you are going to follow whatever I said." I said to the driver and left the car.

I know he's in the student council room, but before I can go in, I heard someone talking.

"Why won't you go home, Sein? It's not like it's your fault anyway." Someone said as I saw a glimpse of Sein drinking wine and not listening to him as he stares at the moon.

"Are you listening to me?" The unfamiliar guy said, and Sein suddenly turned his attention to where I was. Maybe he noticed that I was here so I left immediately, and left a note saying:

Thank you for letting me ride your car on my way home. How did you know that my driver was off and the one who replaced him was a complete fool? Maybe it was just a coincidence. But still thanks. Anyways, I still want you to celebrate with me for making a new step towards my goal. You'll never know maybe that is your chance to win the game.

Kio

"Coincidence, huh?"

April 25,2009

**Chapter 5- the sign of jealousy**

Another day came. They are still doing the same things all over again. Chocolates and bouquet of flowers on my chair were there when I came inside the room. Do they really think that chocolates and flowers will get a maiden's heart? Even if they're showing their determination it won't work on me. I thought it was the same day today, but I thought wrong. It was very unsettling when a voice cried out in the intercom.

"Karin Shale of class 1-A, please go to the conference room."

The whole class was looking at me. Even the people that has a grudge on me grinned when they heard the announcement. If I find out that this is one of their schemes I'll hire my lawyer to make sure they'll go to the prison.

When I went inside, I saw this beautiful lady sitting on the chair and looked preoccupied. I wonder who she is. She looks rich to me. I knock at the door so that she can feel that I was here, and when she saw me she was amazed. It wasn't really amusing, but rather I felt that she was anxious about something.

"You're Karin Shale, am I right?" she suddenly asked with her melodic voice.

"May I help you?" I asked politely.

That was the time where the day became really different and beyond ordinary. It was different because this beautiful lady who I thought was gentle turned out to be a ferocious witch. I didn't know her. I haven't met her either. But why would she do such a cruel thing to me? Why did she slap me when I don't owe her any debt?

I don't know what to do. I was speechless and stupefied at the same time. My instinct just told me to do the same back at her. I was about to slap her myself, but someone prevented me to do that. Sein blocked my hand and looked at me differently.

"Go home, Ilea." He said to the cruel witch. And she suddenly followed without any comments. Before she can ever vanish from my sight she gave me a warning.

"I warn you to stay away from my fiancé or you'll definitely regret it."

Fiancé? This cruel witch, which name is Ilea, is Sein's fiancée? Before I can even comment, Sein left me alone in the conference room. What a real gentleman. I said to myself pissed by his actions and hiding things from me was despicable as well.

Then I came back to the house, scolded by my grandmother saying something like this, "Kio, why is you other cheek so red? Haven't you had any common sense that shale shouldn't be careless?" Blah blah blah. I didn't listen to the rest of her lecture so I went to my room instead. I had this witch, which name is Ilea, to be investigated, so I hired a detective. It turned out to be that this Ilea is indeed from a rich family.

Ilea von Iceberenth. The only daughter of the Iceberenth or rather the duke's family in Italy. There where no information regarding their relationship between the Cylden family. Strange.

"Kio, milady, lord Cylden is here to see you. Shall I let him in?" my butler asked.

"Sure." I answered back and the door opened. Why would Sein be here?

"Here." He suddenly said and handed a folder that has an address inside.

"It's the last hotel where your brother last checked in before the contest. That's all I want to say." He explained and turned his back and walked through the door.

"Is she really your fiancée?" I blurted out of nowhere. That was embarrassing.

He turned his head, and looked at me straight in my eyes that made me blushed. It was quite scary but intimidating at the same time. Now his whole body was facing towards me, and he was still looking at me reluctantly.

He was walking towards me with the intimidating eyes he had, and I was starting to blush even more. Now, he was standing in front of me and still had his intimidating eyes with him and not to mention his grin to me as well. I wasn't looking. I pretend not to. I was avoiding letting his eyes meet mine.

His left hand suddenly raised my face, and his right making sure I won't escape, blocking my way on the bed. I wasn't sure what he was thinking. I'm sure he's not thinking to-. Ignore it, kio. You shouldn't think that way to him. He's not doing anything bad.

He was so close. He was too close and was about to kiss me. I was totally red this time. I couldn't even watch this.

"Are you jealous?" he managed to whisper in my ears as I sighed in relief.

I suddenly stood up and denied the fact that I was jealous. It couldn't be it. There must be another scientific explanation. Then he pushed me as I fell on the bed, and he locked both of my hands up with his hands. I knew it! He was planning something malicious. I closed my eyes not wanting to see what's going to happen next.

"You shouldn't deny the fact that you are jealous. I wouldn't let that stubbornness of yours to manipulate you this time." He said to me.

I felt that he wasn't locking my hands anymore, and I suddenly heard a chuckle from him. As I stare at him, still speechless, he smiled at me like he was playing with a fool. He was having fun making me suffer. He left me awe struck in my room as I was still thinking that what happened to me was the first time that someone made me fell that way. It was certainly unbelievable to think that a person would challenge himself against Shale.

As the next day came, I found him walking in the hallway that lunch break, but I ignored him completely. The other 2, Castor and Fye, was surprised as well by the bizarre actions I did to Sein.

All I saw was he gave off a grin which means he was amused as well, and so I vanished from his sight.

"Why are you smiling, Sein?" Castor asked.

"Did something happen between you and Kio that you find very amusing?" Fye added.

"Who knows? Let's just see what she'll do next."

**Chapter 6- When everything gets complicated**

**FORWARD:**

In this chapter, you will encounter two points of view. It will be the point of view of Kio and Sein. Even if there are 2 point of views, there is only one story that took place in this chapter so don't get confused.

**Inoccente Nombre Egoista**

Or the innocent egoist is the first part of this chapter. It is based on the point of view of Kio. The title simply states that Kio can not stand Sein's actions. This is also where Kio questions Kyle's action on why he's the only person not doing anything about the game! Will she find out that Sein is behind all of it?

**Pure Lujuria**

Or pure lust is based on Sein's point of view. In this chapter, Sein is now desperate to win the game, but eventually, lust overwhelmed him. Will we see his "initiative side" in this chapter? What will Sein do when he saw Kio and Kyle going out, and jealousy takes place?

I hope this chapter won't be "cheesy" for you. Oh well…enjoy 3

→ Author of Play Date

Iris Inocencio

June 4, 2009

**Innocente Nombre Egoista**

How did it turned out to be like this? Why is it he's so different when he's with me? Now I know what he's problem is. It's called "initiative side" of Sein Cylden. What a perfect description for a pervert like him. Trying to force me with his "coolness", I would never fall for it twice.

I never thought that spacing out like that will bring trouble to me as Kyle suddenly touched my shoulders. I was about to scream that time, but thankfully, Kyle saved me from huge embarrassment.

"Sorry to scare you princess. I didn't mean to surprise you." He apologized.

"Apology unaccepted." I stubbornly said and walked away.

I guess he didn't learn his lesson because he still keeps on following me wherever I go. "What a nuisance." I said to myself until my patience snapped.

"What the hell is your problem?" I finally asked.

"That's my line! Why are you so stubborn these days?"

"To protect my ego." I answered back.

"Well egoistic person, why won't you go out with me tomorrow?"

"Go to hell!"

Then I saw Sein leaning on the wall, and listening to his music in his earphones. I bet he's eavesdropping on us. Well, Sein Cylden, I'll show you my terror.

"I guess hell can wait. Fine! I'll go out with you." I yelled at Kyle making sure that Sein can hear us. Now, Sein, what will you do?

"Great! Then it's settled." Kyle replied happily while Sein looked at me with a killing intent in his eyes, and walk away. "So you'll admit defeat huh?" I grinned.

The next day came, and my nightmare came to life. It's not that I hate Kyle or something, but it's unfair to Sein and the rest. I woke up really late because of a bad habit, and Kyle crashed in my room and dragged me to his car.

"Can't you wait? I'm not even properly dressed." I said, but he didn't reply.

As usual, we watch a freakin' scary movie that I hate the most, ate at a diner, and finally to a clothing store. Proper clothes at last! I was about to take off my clothes in the changing room when somebody suddenly opened the curtain.

"What the hell?" I said and almost screamed, but this guy sealed my mouth, and looked at me ferociously. Sein Cylden took off his coat and put it on me making me blush.

"I'll explain later. You're really good at escaping huh?" he said and he pulled me in his car and drove like crazy in the road. We stopped at a villa-probably his- but the rain suddenly came and we were soaked. He said that I can use the bathroom first, and I saw a change of clothes there. As I finished, I roamed around the area and noticed that there was only one room at the villa! It might look big outside because the kitchen and the reception area were stupendous.

I rushed back to the room and locked the door. This is bad, really bad. There was nothing here. Even a single butler or servant! As I calmed myself, the bathroom door suddenly opened and Sein went out half naked. Holy cow!

"Can you try putting on some clothes?" I yelled at him covering my face with a pillow on the bed.

"Unfortunately there are only girl clothes here so I have to wait until my clothes are dry." He answered back with a towel on his head.

My phone suddenly rang, and I saw that it was Kyle. Shit! I totally forgot about Kyle. I noticed that Sein's reaction was unordinary. He put on a scary look like he's about to kill someone.

He grabbed my phone and threw it on the wall as it makes a huge cracking sound. And yet I'm still speechless and at the same time scared. Then he looked at me with lust on his eyes.

I was planning on escaping, but remembered that I locked the door. Stupid!

I can't take it. I was spell bounded.

"Now, I can't hold back anymore. I had enough of these silly games." He said and pushed me to the bed, and went on top of me while I as lying on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing? I thought you're going to explain why you suddenly dragged me in to this and why were you there." I asked before it was too late.

"There's no need for an explanation." Were the only words that made me fall unto his trap, and never knew that his lips were already on mine.

June 21, 2009

**Pure Lujuria **

I never thought that there will be a time where I'm confused with my feelings.

And of all people, why does it have to be that annoying spoiled brat, Kio. I may be the one who started this play, but something is not part of my plan. The part where Kio should hate Kyle. I couldn't even help myself to eavesdrop on those two. It's not me anymore. I even went to the part where I have to pretend myself that I was listening to my ipod. She even yelled at me that she was going out with that loser.

I don't know what I was feeling, but there was something that is saying that I should punch that moron, but still I didn't move for a second. Then there's Castor.

"You like her don't you?" he said with a grin on his face

"Why would I? Remember that I rejected her, right?" I arrogantly said like I was lying.

"Then can I hit on her?" he replied with bad intentions on her.

"_DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TOUCH HER!" _I said with such anger and I tightly grabbed his clothes.

"See? You do like her, so put me down Sein. I'm suffocating." He replied as I did what he said.

"Why won't you just steal her? That's what you always do right? You get what you wanted."

He's right. I do get what I wanted. And I decided that she'll be my next doll that will satisfy me. And I guess, I _DO_ like her. Geez. _Sigh_.

"Dude, are you seriously going to hit her? I mean she's not fragile as she looks."

"Who's going to hit her? I'll just satisfy myself. Any reactions?"

"Nope. Just do whatever you want, but I'm not part of this." Castor said as I dashed to where Kio is the next day.

Luck is on my side as I saw Kio entering a girl's clothing store, while Kyle is waiting outside.

I went back of that store and found that there was a door for employees, and so I enter.

"Excuse me sir, but this place is restricted." The annoying middle-aged woman said.

"Will you not make an exception?" I replied. Charm. That's the weakness of any girls or so I thought. But guess what, she made me enter.

I grabbed Kio immediately and didn't even care what she's wearing. Pajamas.

Ha-ha. I want to laugh, but this isn't the time for that.

"Can't you wait? I'm not even properly dressed." She said, but I didn't reply.

The rain started pouring when we get to _her_ villa, so we are totally soaked.

I even forgot to hire a butler or a cook or even a servant here because this place is already abandoned, but cleaned every month.

I took a shower after she used the bathroom, and remembered that this place only has girl clothes. Sigh. I went out of the bathroom and saw Kio totally shocked, that she even locked the door by accident, after seeing me half naked. What's the big deal? At least I still have my pants on.

"Can you try putting on some clothes?" She yelled as she dashed to the bed and covered her face with a pillow.

How interesting for a woman to blushed in front of me. This is fun. I reminded myself playing the fool here.

Kio's phone suddenly rung, and by the look on her face it's Kyle.

Why does it have to be Kyle no matter where I go? I hate him. I really want to kill him, so I got Kio's phone and threw it in the wall making sure it's broken.

"Now, I can't hold back anymore. I had enough of these silly games."

Was I said and went on top of her. My body is moving on its own, but somehow I don't want this doll in front of me to be tainted by other guys besides me.

She might've been confused of what I was doing, but there was only one answer to all of her question, "There's no need for an explanation." Was all I can say and didn't hold back anymore, and kissed her with such lust.

I guessed this was the part where my plans changed. Sein falling for Kio. Stupid. A stupid man wanting a spoiled doll. But this made me satisfied. It was all there was in to it. I couldn't afford for this precious doll to be played by other people.

I want her to please me more, but her tears made me want to stop, but I didn't

Not until she slapped me with such force that there was a mark on my face.

She was crying. I can tell that she's mad at me. She dislikes me. I can tell, but all I did was to grin at her for I just want to be satisfied with her. I don't care anything more as long as I'm satisfied with this.

"_MORON!" _she yelled as she went out of the room not knowing where to go.

"I don't care." I said to myself. "There is nothing in the world that will satisfy me more than you can. Please me more, Kio, hate me if you want to, I'll just let it be."

September 11, 2010

**Chapter 7- My Brother, Teiter Shale**

A lot of things circled up in my head right now. I don't know how to describe this feeling. The feeling where hatred and affection stirred up is unbearable. I ran as fast as I could in a place I don't even know where. All I know is that I want to be alone amidst the darkness.

I wish the night sky could tell me now where my brother is. Hoping that the cabin where I am now is like our old house where I can feel the warmth of my family. The warmth of my beloved brother as my eyes closed gently under the moonlit skies.

I can see his eyes staring upon me as I lie on his lap in the fields beside our house. I saw once again the smile that made things a lot better when I felt that everything was not in place. I couldn't see his face clearly because the sun was blocked by the enormous tree where his back rests, but his eyes was glowing because of its shade like that of an emerald. At that moment beneath the silence, he questioned me with worried looked where his lovely smile were once was.

"Why are you crying, Kio?"

Those words from his, made me realize that I am crying, not because I finally had the chance to see him, but the reason that I couldn't remember who he really was. All I know is that he is my brother, Teiter Shale.

I knew it was all a dream. I knew this wasn't real. It couldn't be real, but I don't want to wake up either. I still have to ask him a lot of things. But I couldn't. He's gone.

I was in my senses again when I saw the radiance of the sun that made me covered my eyes. I was still crying. I was still crying because of the reason that I actually forgot my own brother. My one and only brother whom I loved so much, I can't help but cry. Then at that time, I once again opened my eyes forcing myself to see the sun. It was then I saw a man's figure which I knew I was sitting on this man's lap.

"Why are you crying, Kio?" this man asked me. The same question my brother in my dreams asked me. I stood still and wiped my eyes hoping it'll be my brother. I thought wrong. It wasn't him. It was the guy I resented the most.

"Why are you here? How did you find me? You could've just leave me here and go home."

"Stupid. Do you really think I'll let a girl alone in a small cabin here in a rural place. It'll hurt my pride as a man you know. I know you hate me, but that's not enough reason for me to leave you here alone." He said those words to me that made me flushed. I hate him yes, but I couldn't help why I'm falling in this guy which I hate the most. Maybe this is the part where the girls in the novel will say, "My unrequited love." Or something like that, but this wasn't the case. I just fell in love with the guy who acts and looks like my brother, Teiter Shale.

"Who exactly are you?" the only words I asked him instead of saying my thanks to him.


End file.
